Sweet 16
by storywriter360
Summary: Your 16th birthday is supposed to be a day you'll never forget. Nobody will ever forget the weekend that Ryan Atwood turned 16. RM WARNING: character death FINALLY DONE
1. Thank Goodness For Australians

Disclaimer: I own nothing! the O.C. belongs to FOX.  
  
Background: Ryan and Marissa are together. Seth is oblivious to Anna's attraction to him, and contiunes to presue Summer. Summer secretly likes Seth, but won't admit it. Luke still wants Marissa, and is trying to get her back.  
  
THOUGHTS ARE IN CAPS. Sorry if Australians don't speak like that.   
  
" Listen, I'm not causing any trouble, I am just trying to find my mate. I know where he is, and I'm not doing anything, so what's the problem?"  
  
Ryan Attwood ran out of his history class, followed closely by Marissa and the rest of Mr. Johnson's class. NO, IT CAN'T BE, he thought. SHE'S NOT OUT FOR ANOTHER 6 MONTHS. BUT WHO ELSE DO I KNOW THAT'S AUSTRALIAN?  
  
" Look, I'm not doing anything wrong. I just want to talk to my mate. That's not against the law , is it?" The Australian was growing more and more impatient by the minute.  
  
Ryan stopped running when he saw the girl. A smirk came to his lips as he heard the teacher desperately trying to calm down the strange girl who wanted to see her "mate." He felt a small hand slip into his, and a warm tingling feeling came over   
  
his body. The only person who could do that to him everytime he saw her is Marissa Cooper. He looked over at Marissa with a mischievous grin, gently let go of her hand, and started walking toward the now frustrated Australian who was yelling at the visibly scared teacher.   
  
He stopped right behind the girl and said, " You never could walk into a school and not get into trouble."  
  
The girl was shocked first, slowly turned around. An annoyed smile had taken over. " You know me all too well, Ryan Attwood. Jake's outside. Want to get your mates and blow?"  
  
Ryan nodded. " Always."  
  
Ryan grabbed Marissa. He quickly found Seth, Summer, and Anna and left to go find Jake.  
  
The girl than turned one last time to the teacher and said, " Found my mate." and took off after the others.  
  
Luke just stood there, along with the rest of the school. WHO WAS SHE? SHE OBVIOUSLY KNEW RYAN, AND I KNOW SHE'S TROUBLE. I MEAN, WHO COULD LOOK LIKE THAT AND NOT BE TROUBLE? RYAN AND MARISSA ARE TOGETHER NOW, SO NOW MARISSA IS SOMEHOW CONNECTED TO THAT GIRL. I'VE GOT TO FIND OUT WHO THAT GIRL AND THIS ' JAKE' IS.  
  
Sorry its so short. Next chapter will be longer. 


	2. Relationships of the past and present

Disclaimer: I own nothing! the O.C. belongs to FOX.  
  
When they walked out the door, a brown haired boy was waiting for them. The boy seemed to overlook them.  
  
" What the hell took you so long? You said 2 minutes and its been 5! " Much to everyone but Ryan's surprise, the boy spoke without an accent.  
  
Ryan was about to yell back at him, but a girl's voice came over his.  
  
" Shut up Jake. I got them didn't I? I can't believe you actually count the minutes. Why on Earth did you do that? Couldn't wait to give Ryan his surprise?"  
  
" No. I missed you" Jake said.  
  
" Good cover up."  
  
" I know." The girl glared at him. " I-I-I mean, thank you, you have taught me well."  
  
Jake and the mystery girl were about to kiss, but they were suddenly inturrepted.  
  
" Noooooooooooooo." Ryan had lunged foreward and tackled Jake to the ground. The boy looked at him angerly, than shrugged.   
  
" Whatever you want birthday boy. It's your sweet sixteen."  
  
" What! Ryan why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? I would have done something special for you." Marissa said.  
  
" No biggie." He replied.  
  
Marissa was about to object, but was interrupted by Summer.  
  
" Ok, ok we get it. Marissa, your mad at Ryan for not telling you it's his birthday today. Are we ever getting out of here?"  
  
" I can't believe I'm saying this, but Summer is right. Let's blow. We'll take my car." The girl said.  
  
" How did you know my name?" Summer asked.  
  
" It's my business to know. You pay me to know." She said, walking towards a brown expeditation  
  
Summer opened her mouth to ask, but shrugged it off. I BET SHE HAS A COUSIN OR SOMETHING THAT LIVES HERE. THATS HOW SHE KNOWS MY NAME, she thought.   
  
" Well, Ryan, are you going to introduce us to your mates, or do I get to name them." The Australian asked while the other boy was driving.  
  
" Oh, yea. Riley, this is Seth, Anna, Marissa, and, well, you know Summer. Guys, this is Riley, and I think you've already met Jake."  
  
They all said their hellos.  
  
" Jake is Riley's boyfriend and their rock solid, so done't try anything Summer." Ryan said, trying not to grin.Marissa, Seth, and Anna, however, were chuckling softly.  
  
" Haha, very funny Chino. So, Riley, your Australian, huh? Like the crocodile hunter, right?"  
  
The car suddenly stopped, pulled over, and Jake was holding back Riley. Ryan's seatbelt was unbuckled, and he looked like he was ready to jump at the slightest movment. Riley had the most evil glare on her face, looking directly at Summer. Riley looked like she could've killed Summer right than and there. Summer, for a moment, lost her tough exterior and looked scared as hell. Marissa, Seth, and Anna looked bewildered and scared at the show that had just happened.  
  
" Just because your Ryan's mate and he didn't warn you, I'm giving you a warning. If you ever compare me to the crocodile hunter, you will be in the ICU for a week. At least, that's what happened to the last guy that compared me the crocodile hunter." She said though gritted teeth.  
  
The rest of the way, they rode in silence, except for every couple of minutes when Ryan gave them directions.   
  
" Uhhh, Ryan?" Seth whrispered.  
  
" What?" he whispered back.  
  
" You do know that your giving them directions to our house, right?"  
  
" Yea."  
  
" Ok, just checking."  
  
When they arrived, Riley and Ryan got out.  
  
" Stay here." Ryan told the others. " I'll be right back." He gave Marissa a quick kiss and disappeared with Riley into the pool house.  
  
" Jake?" Marissa asked suddenly.  
  
Jake turned around to face Marissa. " What?"  
  
" How long have you guys been friends?"  
  
" Well, let's see. I've been friends since he first moved here when he was 6, and we met Riley 2 years later, so you do the math." Marissa frowned. " Don't worry Marissa. Riley and Ryan won't hook up again."  
  
" Again?" Summer asked, suddenly interested.  
  
" Yea." Jake frowned at the memory. " The were together for, 2 months I think. Than stuff happened, and broke up. Decided to stay friends though." He was smiling again.  
  
" What stuff?" Summer asked, wanting to go father.  
  
Jake shrugged. " I never asked. I guess I don't care what happened. Riley's with me, and that's all that matters. You can ask her if you want.She will tell you. She has this thing about lying."  
  
" What thing?" Marissa asked.  
  
" She doesn't do it."  
  
Summer looked at him with doubt.  
  
Jake looked at her. " It's true. Whenever she got arrested, she never lied."  
  
" How many times has she been arrested?" Seth asked. Ryan rarely talked about his past.  
  
Jake was about to answer, when the door opened. Riley and Ryan got back into the car.   
  
" I got the stuff, let's go." Riley told Jake.  
  
" Riley?" Seth asked cautiously.  
  
" What?"  
  
" How many times have you been arrested?"  
  
Riley smiled and turned to Jake. " How long did it take them?"  
  
" About 2 seconds after you and Ryan left."  
  
She turned back to Seth. " I stopped counting after 10." 


	3. Beaches and birthday parties

Disclaimer: I own nothing! the O.C. belongs to FOX.  
  
Sorry about the spelling, I suck at spelling and so does my computer.  
  
The car stopped.  
  
" We're here. Everybody out." Riley announced.  
  
Everyone stepped out of the car.  
  
" A beach!! We drove for 30 minutes, without stopping, to go to a beach!! Does anybody else see something wrong with this picture?" Summer whined.  
  
" Ryan, do you have any idea what's going on?" Marissa asked her boyfriend. " Ryan? Ryan!?"  
  
Ryan was staring in awe at the beach. Granted, it wasn't the prettiest beach, and they were all over Newport, but he still stared in awe.  
  
" Happy Sweet 16, Ryan Atwood." Jake said softly.  
  
" Happy birthday mate." Riley added.  
  
The car was silent the way back to the Cohen's. Marissa's head rested on Ryan's shoulder, deciding weather or not she should press him on the beach matter. Ryan was staring out the window, smiling. Riley and Jake were up from, speaking in a foregin language that none of the others could understand. Anna and Seth were quietly talking in the back to each other about what on Earth a beach could mean to someone. Summer was looking straight ahead, and every once in a while, she would catch herself checking out Seth.  
  
" Jake, you missed the turn." Summer pointed out.  
  
" No, he didn't." Riley said. " It's Ryan's sweet 16, a big deal in Chino. So, he gets a party. Ryan, I just want to tell you right now, almost everyone who knows it's your birthday will be there."  
  
" Fun," Seth said.   
  
" Um, Jake, could you make a left at the next street. I'm not really in a party mood." Anna said.  
  
Jake just shrugged. " Your loss."  
  
They dropped Anna off and headed to the party. They arrived a huge beach house, and lots of people.  
  
" What? Did all of Chino come?" Ryan asked.  
  
" No, only your ex-girlfriends" Riley joked.  
  
Marissa shot Ryan a warning glance.  
  
" She's only kidding." Ryan quickly replied. " You know I only want you."  
  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on! The party's in there, and we're out here. Tell me what's wrong with this picture." Summer said.  
  
They started walking towards the house.   
  
" You know, I'm starting to like Summer more and more." Riley told Jake.  
  
" Me too, baby."  
  
The party, was surprisingly like one of Holly's, except the people there were more scary, and most of them were packing some kind of weapon.  
  
When the 6 of them walk though the door, Riley, Jake, and Ryan were greeted. No introductions of the others were made.  
  
When they got inside, Riley turned to them.  
  
" Go and have fun. Relax. We'll drive you back when you mates are ready to blow. If anyone gives you trouble, come and find me. I'll take care of it."   
  
With that said, Riley and Jake disappeared into the mass of people. Summer, Seth, Marissa, and Ryan were left for themselves.  
  
" So, Chino. Where's the bar?" Summer asked.  
  
" Follow me."  
  
" Uh, Ryan?" Seth asked once they were at the bar.  
  
" What?"   
  
" Are people afraid of Riley and Jake or something? I mean, Those guys at the door looked kind of scared, and they were some big guys. And, well, Jake really isn't that big."  
  
Ryan shook his head. " No." Seth became a little looser after that. " They're only afraid of Riley." He finished. This last statement didn't help Seth relax at all.  
  
As the party wore on, Summer, Seth, and Marissa were becomming more and more relaxed. They were even starting to have fun. Suddenly, they notice that no one is talking. Everyone is completely quiet, with their hand on their guns, watching the door.  
  
" I'm not making a scene, I just want to come in to the party." A voice said.   
  
Marissa swore she knew the voice. As soon as she saw the boy talking, she quickly went to find Ryan.  
  
" Listen preppy, Ryan doesn't want you here, so leave." Riley was eerily calm.   
  
Marissa had found her way to Ryan. She and him were standing front row, watching the fight unfold.   
  
" I'm not leaving."  
  
Riley looked at Ryan, than back at the boy.  
  
" Ok Luke, you can stay. As long as you don't upset anyone here."  
  
"How did you -"  
  
"Don't ask." Jake said.  
  
Luke just shrugged and walked in. 


	4. Everybody has a breaking point

Disclaimer: I own nothing! the O.C. belongs to FOX.  
  
" Ryan, please. You have to believe me! I don't want him! Ryan, please!!" Marissa was cried out. She was on the verge on breaking down completely into sobs. She was running after Ryan, who had just entered the Cohen's house. Seth and Summer were right on her heels.  
  
Sandy and Kirsten rushed out to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
" What's going on? " Sandy demanded.  
  
Ryan stopped and turned to Marissa who had tears streaking down her face. Her looked at her for what seemed like forever. All he wanted to do was hold her and make her tears go away. NO, he thought. SHE HURT YOU, YOU DIDN'T HURT HER. He finally tore his eyes away from her and ran towards the pool house. Marissa stood there for a moment, fighting an inward battle. She finally decided to go after him.  
  
" Ok, what was that all about?" Kirsten asked, looking directly at Seth.  
  
" ummm.." Seth said uncomfortably wondering weather or not he should tell his mom of the nights events.  
  
" Nothing," Summer said, cutting him off. " Gee it's getting late. I should probably be getting home. Cohen?"  
  
" Hmm?"  
  
" Are you going to drive me or what?"   
  
" O, you want.., well, yea, let's go."  
  
Seth drove Summer home. The car ride was silent.  
  
" Do you think that Ryan will forgive her?" Summer asked as Seth pulled up to her house.  
  
" Yea, I mean, sure. Ryan knows that it wasn't Mariss'a fault. Besides, he loves her."   
  
" Really? He said that?" Summer looked at him questionally.  
  
" Well, no." Summer's face dropped. " But you can totally tell."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
Summer turned to Seth and looked at him directly in the eye. " Thanks." Than she did something that even surprised her. She kissed him. " I got to go." She got out of the car. " Hey, Cohen."  
  
Seth turned to face her. " Yeah?"  
  
" You tell anybody about this..."  
  
" I know I know, you'll kill me."  
  
When Summer got inside, she realized that she had been smiling the entire time she was walking up he driveway. Seth took one last look at the girl of his dreams, and drove off.  
  
**Meanwhile, at the pool house**  
  
" Ryan will you please stop and listen to me?" Marissa said once they were inside the poolhouse. The tears never stopped comming down her face.  
  
" Why should I Marissa? So you can break my heart again? Huh? Am I just a game to you? Is that what I am? A game?" Ryan was growing increasingly angry by the moment.   
  
"No! Of course not! You mean everything to me! " Marissa was desperately trying to calm him down. Nothing seemed to work.   
  
Ryan gave her a cold, hard stare. Marissa suddenly became scared.   
  
" I love you." She told him.  
  
Ryan shook his head. " You're just saying that so this will all be over. So we can pretend this fight never happened. Is that it?"   
  
" No! I really do love you." Marissa looked into his eyes. She saw sheer anger and pain, but could swear that for a breif moment, she saw happiness, but it quickly faded.  
  
" No! Your just saying that! Stop it!" He screamed.  
  
Marissa just kept on saying " No, Ryan, I love you with all my heart."  
  
Ryan just covered his ears and shook his head. "NO NO NO!! Stop your just saying that. You always say that, but you never mean it.  
  
Marissa stopped. She realized that he was in his own world now. She couldn't reach him.   
  
Ryan suddenly stopped. He looked straight into Marissa's eyes.   
  
**Inside the Cohen's House**  
  
  
  
Seth walked throught the door to his house on cloud nine. All he could think about was Summer. As he turned the corner to go into the kitchen, he ran into someone.  
  
" Seth, what happened?" Kirsten asked sternly.  
  
" What?" Seth ask confused.  
  
" With Ryan and Marissa, what happened?" she asked again.   
  
Before Seth could answer, they heard a loud crash. It sounded like glass being smashed against a wall.  
  
Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth all ran outside towards the pool house. When they got there, they saw something they never expected to see. Ryan was sitting on the floor, his knees against his chest, and his head down, crying. Riley was kneeling next to him, trying to get him to calm down. On the other side of the room was Marissa, her eyes wide and full of terror, with Jake carefully trying to get her to be less afraid and go home. Next to Marissa lied a broken glass cup.  
  
" Seth, go to your room now." Kirsten oredered him.  
  
" But mom.."   
  
" Now!!"   
  
Seth looked at his father for help, but Sandy just gave him a do-what-your-mother-says-if-you-know-whats-good-for-you look. Seth reluctantly went to his room.  
  
" Might as well go to your room as well. There's nothing you can do." Riley said.  
  
" Who are you?" Sandy asked.  
  
" Doesn't matter. There's nothing you can do. Just go."   
  
" Now wait a minute.." Sandy started. He was interrupted by a glare that sent chills down his spine. Not the good kind of chills either. Kirsten got the same feeling. Kirsten looked at Ryan one last time, and they left to go back to the house.  
  
Marissa was slowly walking outside, her eyes never leaving Ryan. She had never seen this side of him before. The anger, the saddness. HE BROKE, she thought. RYAN ATWOOD, NEWPORT BAD BOY FINALLY BROKE. Marissa stopped. " Jake?"  
  
Jake slowly turned around. " What?"  
  
" Is he going to be OK?"   
  
" I hope so. Jesus, I hope so." 


	5. The explation I owe you

Disclaimer: I own nothing! the O.C. belongs to FOX.  
  
I know that I left out the entire party scene. I did that on purpose. Everything will be explained in the next chapter, so hold on tight!! Who Riley and Jake really are will also be answered. Just sit tight. 


	6. Breaking up, making up, and death

Thank you so much to everyone who has sent me reviews!! I appreciate the imput, so enjoy! Sorry it took so long to post, but exams are a bitch and my Engilsh teacher is evil!!!  
  
" Well, what happened next?" Anna asked Seth while they were eating lunch. Seth was filling in Anna on last night's events.   
  
" Ok, ok. So Ryan was going back to give Marissa her drink, when he saw it. "  
  
" Saw what?" Anna asked eager to find out what happened next.   
  
" Marissa and Luke were making out."  
  
" No Way!!" Anna exclaimed.  
  
Seth nodded. " Yea. Ryan looked absoutly heart broken. But that's not all."   
  
" Well, what happened next?" Seth took a long sip of his coke, trying to keep the suspense in the air.  
  
" Luke looked right at Ryan and said, ' told you so'. Apparently, Luke had been bragging to Ryan about how him and Marissa were still together. Ryan never believed it, until he saw it."  
  
" So Ryan gave Luke his black eye and broken arm." Anna said proud that she figured it out on her own.  
  
Seth shook his head. " Nope. You remember Riley?" Anna nodded. " She got so mad at Luke. She started to talk to him in some foreign language, slowly moving towards him. Than, the next thing you know, Riley is sitting on Luke's back with his arm totally behind him. Luke was yelling in pain, it was so great. I wish I could've.."  
  
" Seth!!" Anna practically shouted.  
  
" What?"  
  
" So let me get this straight. Riley, the little Australian who can't be more than five feet tall gave big, bad Luke a black eye AND broke his arm?" Anna looked at him with doubt.  
  
" No. If you would've let me finish, you would have found out that she only broke his arm. Jake yelled at her that Ryan ran off. She looked up, muttered something in that strange language she speaks. I wonder what language that is. I bet it's like Russian or something, and their really spies..."  
  
" Seth!"   
  
" What?" Anna gave him a warning glare, signing that if he knew what was good for him, he would finish the story.  
  
" Oh, right. Yeah. So, Riley took off after him. Jake started to go after her, but than he turned around and looked Luke right in the eye. He said, ' you just made the biggest mistake of you life.'Than he punched Luke and took off after Riley. Summer and I ran after Jake, to make sure he and Riley didn't do anything stupid. When we got to my house, Ryan was staring intensely at Marissa, than ran outside towards the poolhouse. Marissa followed him. We were about to go after them, but my parents started asking questions."  
  
" What did you tell them?"  
  
" Nothing. Summer saved my ass. She said she needed a ride home, so I gave her one." Seth smiled at the thought of the kiss.  
  
Anna made a face, but Seth didn't see it. " What happened when you got home?"  
  
" What?" He asked comming out of his daze.  
  
" After you dropped her off, what happened?"  
  
" Oh, right. Anyway, my parents were about to grill me again, but we heard a loud crash, like glass was breaking or something. We ran outside..."  
  
" We?" Anna asked.  
  
" Yes we. Me, and my parents. Now if I may please continue."  
  
" Be my guest."  
  
" Where was I? Oh, yeah, the crash. anyway, we ran outside to see what happened. When we got out there, Marissa was near the door, scared silly. Jake was beside her, saying something to her, I don't know what. Get this, like a few inches from Marissa, was a broken glass. On the other side of the room; ok, brace yourself."  
  
" Ok, consider me braced."  
  
" Ok, Ryan was on the floor crying. Yeah, you heard right, he was crying. I think Riley was trying to calm him down. I don't know. Anyway, my parents took one look and sent me to my room."  
  
" Did you go?"  
  
" Yea, I had to. Mom and Dad were giving me death glares if didn't leave soon."  
  
" Wow."   
  
" Yeah, I know."  
  
" So that's why they weren't in school today."  
  
" Yep, pretty much."  
  
Ding Ding, Ding. The bell went off signaling to them that lunch was over and they had to get back to class. They started to walk to study hall together. Anna suddenly sat down on a nearby bench.   
  
" Seth?"  
  
Seth stopped. " What?"  
  
" Where was Marissa during all of this?"  
  
" Oh. Umm, she just kind of sat there like she was going to cry or something. She took off as soon as Ryan did."  
  
" Wow. Sorry I missed it."  
  
" Yeah, me too." Seth smiled at her.   
  
Summer caught up to them. She looked at Anna, and than over to Seth. " Why are you guys smiling?"  
  
" No reason Summer. Let's just get to class before we're all late." Seth smiled happily.  
  
*** At the Cohen's Pool House ****  
  
Ryan sat on the bed with a distant look in his eyes. Jake sat next to him. The boys waited in silence for Riley to return. After what seemed like forever, Riley came in.  
  
" It wasn't her fault." She stated as she sat down in between Jake and Ryan.  
  
" What?" Ryan asked the voice that jolted him back to reality.  
  
" I talked to her. She said it wasn't her fault and I believe her." Riley said.  
  
Ryan only nodded in response. " I'll listen."  
  
Riley got up and went back outside for a moment. When she came back, Marissa was at her side, looking scared.   
  
" Me and Jake will be outside." Riley told them. She took Jake's hand and led him outside to a chair.  
  
Marissa sat next to Ryan. A long silence followed.  
  
" I'm sorry." Ryan muttered.  
  
Marissa looked shocked. " For what?"  
  
" For whatever I did that drove you to Luke. I'm sorry. If you want to break up, I understand." Ryan looked at her. He tried to keep his face emotionless, but a flash of pain and heartbreak broke though.  
  
Marissa looked at him. She took his hand in his. " It's not your fault. You did nothing. I do not want to break up. I..." she started, but than stopped. She didn't want a repeat of last night's performance. She gave him a small smile.  
  
He returned it. " What did happen?" his face suddenly turning seious.  
  
" I don't want to talk about it." she said, turing away. If Ryan would have saw her face at that moment, he would have seen shame.  
  
" If we're going to get pasted this, than you're going to have to tell me what happened."  
  
" Ryan, no. I can't." Marissa turned to leave. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
  
" I'll tell you why I freaked out if you tell me what happened." His voice got lower as he talked longer.  
  
Marissa sat back down on the bed. She looked at him with interest. She had been trying for 3 months to get him to open up about his past. The only thing he told her was that it wasn't pretty. Besides that, she only knew what Jake had told her and what she saw when she went with him to Chino that one time.   
  
" Okey." She said. " But you first."  
  
Ryan nodded. He stared at the wall. The distant look that disappeared before had come back the more he talked. Ryan took a deep breath.  
  
" My mom's boyfriends', and Trey, and sometimes, even my mom would hit me. When my mom was sober enough to realize it, she would come into my room, telling me how much she loved me, and how she never ment to hurt me." He involuntary shuddered at the thought." Back in Chino, Me, Jake, Riley, a kid named Matty used to hang out all the time. We are, er, were best friends. About 1 1/2 years ago, Matty was killed. He was shot because of me. See, Trey made a deal, and he didn't come though. The people that Trey made the deal with were real mad, so they decied to teach him a lesson. They decied to kill me. So, they drove by my house where me and Matty were hanging out outside. We were waiting for Jake and Riley with the booze. Anyway, the guys drove by and shot. Only problem was, they thought Matty was me. So they killed Matty, and I watched the entire thing. It hit me really hard. I mean, I've seen people killed, but never one of my best friends. Anyway, my mom told me how much she loved me; how she would never hurt me and always be there for me. That night, my mom's boyfriend, AJ, beat me to a pulp for whatever fucking reason he made up. Anyway, I blacked out. When I woke up, Riley and Jake were there. When they took me home, I found out that my mom left, and I freaked out. Riley and Jake were there."  
  
Marissa just looked at him. She tried to process the information. Ryan felt his eyes start to fill with tears. He quickly pushed them back, and turned to look at Marissa. Marissa met his gaze. That warm, tingling feeling returned. Marissa broke the gaze.  
  
" My turn." She said. She met his eyes again. Ryan could swear that he saw fear in them.  
  
He shook off the thought. WHY WOULD SHE BE SCARED, he wondered. CHILL ATWOOD, I'M SURE IT'S NOTHING.  
  
Marissa looked at the floor. She played with the end of her skirt as she talked.  
  
" First, I haven't been with Luke since Tijuana, ok?"   
  
Ryan nodded. Marissa took a deep breath, and continued.  
  
" Luke has been trying to get with me ever since me and you got together."   
  
Marissa saw a flash of anger.  
  
" Don't worry, he was just talking to me." She added quickly. " Anyway, When I saw him at the party, he said he accepted the fact that I'm with you, and he wanted to try to be friends, and asked if we could go by the wall to talk because it was quieter." Tears started to come to Marissa's eyes. " We were talking, and the next thing I know, He's pushing up against the wall, telling me that if I made a sound, I would seriously regret it."  
  
Marissa could no longer contain her tears. They fell freely as she continued on. " And the next thing I know, he stopped, and I heard him talking to you. I'm so sorry I didn't do anything, I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry." She sobbed.  
  
Ryan embraced her as head fell on his shoulders. The rage in Ryan's eyes was growing. Marissa finally stopped. She saw the rage in his eyes.  
  
" Please don't, Ryan. I don't want to lose you. Promise me you won't do anything." She gave him a pleading look.  
  
" Ok." Ryan agreed.   
  
He kissed her on the forehead. Marissa's head rested on his shoulder. I COULD STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER, she thought.  
  
Just than, Kirsten's voice rang though, indicating that she needed to talk to the 4 teenagers. Ryan and Marissa sighed, neither wanting to let go. Ryan took Marissa's hand and let her outside. When they got outside, they saw Riley and Jake in a heavy make-out session.  
  
" Oh crap." Ryan muttered, shaking his head.  
  
Marissa went to go tap them and tell them that they were needed, but Ryan stopped her.  
  
" Watch and learn." He said, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.  
  
Ryan walked over and looked them over. Jake was sitting on a chair, his arms wrapped tightly around Riley's waist. Riley was sitting on Jake's lap, strattling him; her hands playing in his hair. Ryan walked behind the chair, and slowly started moving it forward.  
  
" Ryan, what are you..." Marissa started, but was cut off by Ryan's " shhh"  
  
Ryan pushed the chair to the edge of the pool, and tipped in. Riley and Jake hit the water with a big spalsh. Neither Ryan or Marissa could supress their laughter. Riley and Jake, however, emerged from the water looking pissed. Jake shot Ryan an evil glare.  
  
" Kirsten wants to talk to us. What else was I supposed to do?" Ryan said, looking as innocent as he could.  
  
" Again, calling all teenagers to the kitchen. I repeat, get in here!" Kirsten's yelling could easily be heard outside.  
  
The 4 teenagers walked inside. Kirsten was standing in the middle of the kitchen, tapping her foot impatiently. When Riley and Jake walked in, they were soaking wet. She gave them a weird look.  
  
" Wha... You know what? Never mind, I don't want to know." She said.  
  
" Good choice" Riley replied.  
  
" Thanks. Anyway, I've got to run to the office. Something came up. I'll be back around dinner. Sandy and my numbers are taped to the fridge." She carefully studied every teenager in her house. " Be good." she said. Kirsten looked back one more time, than walked out the door.  
  
***** Science Class at School *********  
  
" Seth." Anna whispered.  
  
" What?" he whispered back.  
  
" What do you think their doing right now?"  
  
" Who?"  
  
" You know. Ryan, Marissa,..."  
  
" Oh." Seth said a little too loudly.  
  
" Mr. Cohen, is there something you want to tell us?" The teacher asked him.  
  
" No sir." Seth said turning red. He hated when teachers did that.   
  
Anna, on the other hand, was trying to conceal her laughter.  
  
" Good, now maybe you can start paying attention?"  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" Well?" Anna whispered.  
  
" I have no idea. With Ryan, you never know." He whispered back. 


	7. missing, depression, and lost suicide at...

Disclaimer: I own nothing! the O.C. belongs to FOX. I do, however, own Jake and Riley!!!!!   
  
Seth brust through the doors of his house.  
  
" Ryan!" he called for his foster brother. Silence.  
  
"Ryan!" he called again. He was starting to get a little worried. Seth walked into the kitchen, and found a note on the island.  
  
  
  
To Seth, Sandy, and Kirsten,  
  
I had to get out of the house. I'll be back.   
  
Ryan  
  
P.S. I got rid of Riley and Jake for you. So no worries.  
  
A small smile played on Seth's lips. Ryan really was a man of few words. PLAYSTATION, HERE I COME, he thought.  
  
  
  
Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth were all sitting around the kitchen table, staring at the front door, waiting for Ryan to come home. Seth had found the note at 3:00. It was now 8:00, and there was still no sign of Ryan. No one had heard from him since Kirsten had left eariler that morning. Sandy suggested that they call Riley or Jake, but no one had their number. Dawn's phone was disconnected, and they didn't know any of Ryan's other friends. Though not one of them dare say it, they all thought it: did Ryan have any intention of comming back? Suddenly, the door swung open, and Ryan slowly walked in, his eyes focused on his shoes.  
  
" Ryan, thank goodness." Kirsten exclaimed, as she rushed to Ryan.  
  
Ryan jumped back a little. He didn't think anyone would be here when he got back. Kirsten seemed to take no notice of it, and gave him a huge hug. She pulled back after she noticed that Ryan didn't respond. He had always responded in some way to her hugs. Ryan looked each of them in the eye.  
  
" I'm sorry" he mumbled. He diverted his eyes back to his shoes and walked to the pool house. Kirsten started after, but was stopped by Marissa.   
  
" Don't. He needs time." Marissa answered sadly.  
  
Kirsten nodded and went back to her place on Sandy's lap.   
  
Ring Ring. Seth jumped when Marissa's cell phone went off. Sandy chuckled slightly.   
  
" Hello?...Oh, hey...yeah.... no, we just got here...yes...What!! Oh no.... poolhouse... Ok, I'll try my best....k, bye." Marissa's eyes were wide as she hung up her phone and put it back into her purse.   
  
" Call 911" She instructed, than ran towards the pool house with fresh tears in her eyes.  
  
The 3 of them just stood there, shocked. Seth picked up the phone to call, but was stopped by Sandy.   
  
" Seth, don't. No until we know what really went on." Sandy said, in his buisness - like tone.  
  
Seth hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
*** In Pool House****  
  
" Ryan?" Marissa called into the pool house. Tears were silently streaming down her face. She couldn't help but assume the worse. Riley had told her over the phone, that Ryan shouldn't be left alone. She also said that he was depressed and possiblaitily suicidal.   
  
" What?" Ryan popped out from under the covers. His face was blank, and the spark in his eyes was beginning to fade.  
  
Marissa silently let out a sigh of relief, and her tears stopped. The last thing she wanted to do was walk in, and her boyfriend would be dead.   
  
" Just wanted to make sure you're ok." She admitted.  
  
" I'm fine." He replied, than fell back to his origional position.  
  
" Where were you all day. I came by after lunch, and you weren't here."  
  
"My mom called." He mumbled from under the covers.   
  
Marissa pulled back the covers, and Ryan's face was staring back at her. " What? I couldn't understand you."  
  
Ryan sighed. He debated weather or not he should tell Marissa the truth. He looked at her tear-stained face. He could tell that Riley had told her about the suicide attempt, and most likely the depression. Ryan saw no point in lying to her if she knew that about him.  
  
" My mom called." He repeated.   
  
Marissa looked at him worriedly. " Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
Ryan gave her a I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it look, so she changed the subject.  
  
" So, anything intersting happen in the past couple of days?" Marissa gave Ryan a small smile, and laid down next to him.  
  
Ryan looked at Marissa, who was snuggled in his arms. He was amazed. A minute ago, he felt nothing but hurt and pain, but now, a warm, fimilar feeling was flowing through his vains. He smirked.  
  
" What?" Marissa asked him with a confused look on her face. " what's so funny?"  
  
Ryan shook his head. " Well, I did hear something..."  
  
*** In The House***  
  
Riley and Jake burst through the door. Riley looked like she had just seen a ghost, and Jake had the word fear written all over him. Riley looked at each of them carefully, and than sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
" It didn't happen." Riley said, turning to Jake.  
  
" What didn't happen?" Kirsten inquired.  
  
" That must mean that Marissa is there. And if Marissa is there, than he's fine." Jake answered Riley, ignoring Kirsten's question.  
  
" Are you talking about Ryan?" Sandy asked, worriedly.  
  
Riley and Jake turned to look at him. Riley opened her mouth to answer, but the ringing of the phone inturrupted her answer. Seth answered.  
  
" Hello? Yes...Dawn Atwood, umm, yeah...yes...What!!!... when?... oh my...yeah...no...what!! are you nuts!?! of course Ryan didn't... yes, I am 100%...ok... ummm, ok....sure, I guess...ok, bye sir." Seth hung up the phone. Traces of shock was still evident in his eyes.  
  
" Seth, what happened?" Kirsten asked.  
  
" Dawn, um, I mean Ryan's, umm, I mean Mrs.Atwood, or maybe it's Ms. Atwood..."   
  
"Seth!" Everyone shouted at him.  
  
" What?"  
  
Riley and Jake both gave him dirty looks, and Seth suddenly remembered why he was rambling in the first place.  
  
" Oh, yeah. Umm, Dawn was murdered. And the police have a witness that said that ummm, well, he saw Ryan do it." Seth said.  
  
A/N: I know that this chapter is short and kind of moves fast. Normally it's not my style, so don't expect it alot. 


	8. Painful Memories and Haunting Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing! the O.C. belongs to FOX. I do, however, own Jake and Riley!!!!!   
  
Summer, Seth, and Marissa sat outside at "their" table. All day, stares, whispers, and looks of sympathy had followed them everywhere. It had been 2 weeks since the trial ended, but the outcome was the last thing on everybody's mind.  
  
" You gonna eat that Marissa?" Seth asked Marissa.  
  
Marissa countiuned to stare at her food. She couldn't eat. All she could do was think of Ryan, and how it was her fault.  
  
***** Flashback *****  
  
" You betrayed me again Marissa. Again. I forgave you, I took you back, and what do you do to repay me? Huh?" Ryan yelled angrily.  
  
Marissa stared at Ryan, with a mixture of fear and hurt in her eyes. Ryan had never yelled at her like that. " I'm sorry." was all that she could say. What more could she say? He was right, In a moment of weakness, she had run to Luke for comfort.  
  
" I'm sorry? That's the best you can come up with, I'm sorry?" Ryan laughed bitterly. He had been on the edge for the past 2 weeks. Who knew that in 2 short weeks, your entire world could come crashing down?   
  
In a moment of anger, hurt, and confusion, Marissa told him the only thing she could think of. " It's your fault. You made me."  
  
That was it. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Ryan's face fell. She knew that he had hit his breaking point, and immediately regretted the words that had last come out of her mouth.  
  
***** End Flashback *****  
  
" Coop!" Summer's shrill voice broke Marissa's thoughts.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Where have you been? The last bell rang 5 minutes ago." Summer said gently.  
  
" Sorry, I was just thinking..."   
  
Summer nodded, knowing what she was thinking. " Walk me to Chem? Seth bolted as soon as the bell rung. He couldn't stand the attention."  
  
Marissa nodded, and followed Summer to class.  
  
*******  
  
" I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it, I swear. It's just a defense thing. I swear." Marissa pleaded, tears spilling from her eyes.   
  
But it was no use. Her pleas were heard by deaf ears. Ryan put his head down, and walked slowly to the pool house, refusing to look at Marissa, not even hearing her pleas. Ryan walked to the door of the pool house, stopped, and looked at Marissa one last time.  
  
" I'm sorry that I'm such a screw-up. I love you, Marissa Cooper." Ryan looked Marissa right in the eye, his once bright blue eyes now pale and dull.  
  
" I love you too." She replied dumbfounded. She couldn't understand the change in Ryan's attitude. She couldn't see the mixture of hurt, pain, and sadness in Ryan's eyes. All she heard was "I love you." She stupidly took this as a good sign, thinking Ryan was all better.  
  
Ryan walked the rest of the way to the pool house and locked the door. Marissa walked back towards the main house. Just as she was about to enter, Riley zoomed out of the house, almost knocking her down. Jake was on her heels.  
  
"Where's Ryan?" Riley asked, a sense of urgency and fear caked her voice.   
  
Suddenly Marissa knew what was happening. She looked at the pool house.   
  
*********  
  
" Marissa. Marissa, honey, wake up. Your having a nightmare." Jimmy Cooper gently tried to wake his daughter.  
  
Marissa suddenly woke up, a cold sweat lingering on her body. It was nothing new. She had been waking up like that for the past 2 weeks. One dream haunted her, never letting her forget what had happened to Ryan.  
  
" Marissa, are you OK?" Jimmy asked, concerned.  
  
" Yeah dad, I'm fine." Marissa repiled, plastering on a fake smile that she had perfected over the course of her life.  
  
" Are you sure? I mean, I can..."  
  
" Yes dad, I'm fine. Just a bad dream, that's all." Marissa said, cutting off her father.  
  
Jimmy nodded, not beliving her for a minute, but left the room anyway. There was no use. Marissa was never going to open up to him about Ryan's death.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know that the details of the trial aren't mentioned here, but don't worry, They will be soon. 


	9. Let the Healing begin

Disclaimer: I own nothing! the O.C. belongs to FOX  
  
Seth shot straight up. The haunting images of Ryan on the bathroom floor had been forever haunting his dreams. He just couldn't understand why Ryan had killed himself. According to Riley, Ryan was clinically depressed. _He must be a really good actor_, Seth thought bitterly. He couldn't help but partly blame himself for Ryan's death. If only he had paid closer attention, if only he had heard Ryan's words better, if only he had paid closer attention, maybe he would've seen signs. Then Ryan wouldn't be dead.

Riley had convinced him that it wasn't his fault. She and Jake were there, at the funeral, trying to convince Seth, Summer, his parents, and Marissa that it wasn't their fault. A lot of Ryan's past had come out when he died. The abuse, the depression, the nights in the hospital, the death, the drugs and girls and shootings. Seth knew Ryan had a crappy past, but he never thought it was as bad as it really was.

Jake and Riley had been arrested the day after the memorial service. Turns out Riley was a big time dug dealer, and Jake was her right hand man. Sandy had bailed them out as a thank you for everything, and they split. Seth suspectes that Marissa had a way to contact Riley, but she always denied it. Seth shook his head and got out of bed. Something pulled him to the pool house. Seth hadn't been in there since the night of Ryan's death, a month ago. A month. It had been a month since Ryan had slit his wrists. He couldn't believe it. It wasn't getting any easier. Ryan was his best friend, his buddy, his brother, his first true friend.

Seth stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Seth walked silently into the pool house. To his surprise, the light was on. Seth carefully peered through the door. Marissa sat on Ryan's bed, crying silent tears. She wore Ryan's gray hoodie that he gave her the night before his death. Seth walked in and met Marissa's gaze. He silently walked towards the bed and sat next to Marissa. The both stared straight ahead. Seth's silent tears had started, just as they did every night for the past month.

Marissa looked up as Seth walked through the door. She was shocked. She had been in there every night for the past month. Every night she would sneak out and sleep in Ryan's bed. It was one of the few places she felt safe. She was hurt, bad. It wasn't getting better, but it wasn't getting worse. Being there made Marissa feel. Everywhere else, she was numb.

Marissa, Seth, and Summer were their own clique. They were close, brought together by the death of a loved one they all held so dear in their hearts. They were close when Ryan was alive, but now, it was like it was them against the world.

It was 1:45 am when Sandy and Kirsten entered the pool house. They too couldn't sleep, plagued by the memory of Ryan's dull, dead eyes. Before Ryan's death, Kirsten and Sandy had talked about work, and complained to each other. Now, they hardly ever talked. Sandy never realized how much of an influence Ryan held over him and his wife until it was too late. Sandy and Kirsten sat on the floor, their backs leaning against the back board.

Sandy sighed and stared off into space, lost in his thoughts of happier times. Kirsten was fighting a losing battle against her tears. She took one look at Seth and Marissa and the battle was over. The tears fell freely. She didn't even care enough to stop them. Not this time, not now, not here.  
  
Summer walked into the pool house about and hour later. She wanted to talk to her best friend, but her friend wasn't answering. Summer knew exactly where Marissa would be. She had seen Marissa asleep on Ryan's bed on the numerous occasions that she visited the pool house late at night. She walked in and sat next to Seth, leaning her head on his shoulder. Summer missed his smile, hell, she missed her smile. She hadn't been able to smile since that fateful night. 5 people sat in a room that once belonged to a person they all held dear, crying. Crying for the death of a loved one, for the loss of innocence, and mostly because it was the only time they could.

Suddenly, Summer started to chuckle. The chuckle turned into full on laughter. The other 4 in the room stared at her, wondering what the hell was so funny. Summer became aware of the eyes on her. She stopped her laughter long enough to explain.

" I was just remembering the time Ryan first tasted caviar." She simply stated, than returned to her laughter."

Seth cracked a smile at the memory. " I will never forget that face he made as long as I live."

And so the flood gates opened, and the healing process began. The rest of the night, the 5 people shared their favorite Ryan moments. They laughed and cried all night, and through most of the next day. That night, Seth fell asleep with dry eyes, and Summer fell asleep with a smile on her face. That night, Marissa felt pain, and as Kirsten and Sandy were getting into bed, Sandy turned to his wife.

" How was your day today?"


End file.
